Toothbrushes are designed to clean teeth by removing bio-films and food debris from teeth surfaces and interproximal regions in order to improve oral health. A wide variety of electronic toothbrush designs have been created to provide improved brushing performance by increasing the speed of the brush head and using sonic vibration, and in some cases ultrasonic vibration. Modern toothbrushes are very efficient at removing plaque. The consumer need only brush in the problem area for a few seconds to lift off plaque that is being brushed. However, without feedback the consumer may move on to another tooth before plaque has been completely removed. Thus, an indication of plaque levels on the teeth is highly desirable.
Despite improvements in toothbrush designs, an issue still remains in that existing electrical toothbrushes do not detect the absence or presence of plaque. Therefore, there is an increasing need to develop dental cleaning implements that may identify plaque.